Twilight
by aldamita
Summary: In the event of a zombie apocalypse: Avoid Slaughterhouses.


Title: Twilight

Author: Aldamita

Pairing: Tallahassee x Columbus

Warnings: Violence, Angst, Character Death

Summary: In the event of a zombie apocalypse: Avoid Slaughterhouses.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters nor do I make any money from this. I am completely capable of saying I own absolutely nothing.

Shots rang through the field. They were running. Running towards the sun rising in the distance just out of reach. It was cold but the creatures didn't slow. There were too many. They couldn't stand and fight. There was nowhere to hide. _Rule#1 Cardio_. It echoed in his head. His chest burning and pounding. They were chasing them still, he didn't need to look back to know it. _Rule# 5 Never Look Back_. He recounted once more. They were surprised. It couldn't have been helped. The thing snuck up on him and scared him half to death. His gun blast had rung through the empty slaughterhouse. How could he know it was like a giant mecha for zombies? I mean he probably could have guessed it but still when the swarm came there was no time for thought just running.

Swears trailed behind them. Tallahassee should really save his breath. He needs it to pump his weary legs. There was a hill just up ahead. Perhaps even a truck or car or tank or something they could use to get away. They were so close. Columbus pushed forward. The sounds behind them growing closer. Wichita, Little Rock, they were able to get to the truck and were safe. Hopefully moving, circling around to pick them up. Maybe just beyond that hill… The sound was unmistakable and struck Columbus to the core. He fell. Tallahassee fell. _Rule# 5 Never Look Back_. He whipped around and stared. They were on him. The group had thinned since they had taken off. More must have the girls, the truck was bound to make more noise. He raised his double barrel and began tearing through the creatures. The once human animals. The monster. _Rule# 17 __Don't__ Be A Hero_.

Time seemed to slow. One by one, heads exploded, parts flew, blood spattered. He yelled and cursed and reloaded and aimed until there were no more bullets, then he bashed their swollen brains in until there was just mush and nothing else. Soon the threat was gone. He breathed shakely and lowered his gun. He turned to Tallahassee, hoping to hear the man cursing and kicking the corpses out of the way, loud angry unharmed. But he did not stand, did not curse. He lay there in the field. Columbus walked over breathing heavy and quickly hooked his arms under the larger man's and dragged him away from the bodies.

There was so much blood and even then Columbus knew it wasn't all from the zombies. After a few feet he collapsed down, holding the man close to his chest. A low hissing '_fuck_' escaped from the elder's lips.

"S-stay with me. Y-you're fine. You're gonna be fine…" His words were shaky and weak.

"Boy… You couldn' convince a fool with that tone." His breathing was strained and hurt but still somehow strong. He tilted his head back to look up at the kid cradling him. "God, yer blubberin' already n' I'm still talkin'…" Columbus hastily rubbed his sleeve across his eyes in response. "But I gotta say… Despite yer fuck up you didn't do too bad for a little spitfuck." His words came out in half amusement and he coughed, blood. The younger man cringed as more tears threatened to spill. It was too quiet.

"P-please…" He whispered.

"Please what? Spit it out, kid" He felt the figure behind him shudder.

"Please, don't leave me…" The tone came out in a quiet sob and it broke the older man's heart.

"Look, we all gotta go someday. Whether it's old age, illness, angry ex-wives or zombies, we all gotta go…" He looked out at the rising sun just beginning to lighten the darkest parts of the sky. "But you need t' do something for me." Columbus leaned in closer listening though he felt he already knew what was to be said. "I don't wanna be running around tramped in my own head eatin' people..." his voice softened as he continued, still watching the sunrise, his last. "I wanna see Buck. N' I know he's out there waitin' for me. So don' feel bad about it. What has to be has to be."

Columbus felt the man's tears connect with his own against his cheek. He was holding on so tightly as if, by strength alone, he could keep the man with him forever. "I-I l-love you…" He stuttered the phrase. It burned within him and set a fire in his throat as he finally said the words. Words he's been trying to say since he met the man. There was silence followed by a rough chuckle.

"Well isn' that just great…" His response was unreadable and the boy looked at him questioningly. "It seems you n' me wasted a lot of time when it coulda been really somethin'…"

"W-what…?" Ohio swallowed, his breathing quickening… 'He can't mean…?'

"It seems we weren' too different after all… Shit, finally found myself the perfect 'Twinkie' n' never had the balls to taste it…" His grin was tired and growing weaker as his blue eyes slipped shut. Columbus froze. Breath caught in his throat. No. No, no, no! He did not just hear that. He did not just find out that the man that's been filling his dreams wanted him as well and now they couldn't do anything about it. It's not possible. Columbus couldn't live with it. He. Just. Couldn't…

"T-Tallahassee…?" He called out lowly. And nearly jumped in surprise as the older man responded.

"Listen kid… I can' do it myself so I'd appreciate if you stopped takin' yer fuckin' time…" Despite the words his voice was soft, sorrowful. Columbus let out a shuddering sob as he pulled out Tallahassee's spare handgun and pressed it to his temple. Never again would he be mocked by a gruff voice, never again will he be dragged off in the hopes of finding a Twinkie, no more will he hear his name uttered with a southern drawl, no more stopping solely for the purpose of killing zombies or destroying stores, no more curses shouted in glee after a fight, no more snakeskin jackets or cowboy boots or deep blue eyes that pierced his soul and melted his heart… No more Tallahassee… He took a slow deep breath. His hand trembled, his tears blurred his vision, and as he pulled the trigger he screamed.

Wichita and Little Rock found them not long after. They stood in silence and disbelief as they took in the sight. A pile of massacred zombies surrounding a blood covered Columbus sobbing and rocking, holding the limp lifeless body of the only man they had ever met that could possibly best the devil himself.

It had taken them hours to finally pry Columbus from him but not before he insisted on collecting a beaded necklace with a lone, tear-drop shaped, blue pendant. They stood over him, saying their last words, final goodbyes. It was Wichita who spoke first.

"We… We should bury him…" Her tone was soft as she regarded the broken man beside her clutching the pendant that now hung around his neck.

"Texarkana… We need to bury him in Texarkana. It's only an hour from here…" He spoke the words quietly but with resolve. '_Here's the deal, Columbus. I'm not easy to get along with and I'm sensing you're a bit of a bitch, so uh, I give this relationship to about Texarkana.' _The words were burned in his head. The first day he met the man was forever ingrained upon him. He had named him. He had named them all. As much as it hurt him and twisted his insides and ripped out his soul he needed to keep going. Tallahassee taught them to be strong. To show no fear. In the face of the apocalypse he taught them to find joy in the little things. Now it was time to move on.

**Rule#34 Nut Up or Shut Up.**


End file.
